Tu Hada de Navidad
by aquarius7
Summary: Summary: Quién sabe si alguien más influyó en la decisión de Regina para venir a Storybrooke, en ocasiones, una conversación por pequeña o grande que sea, puede cambiar completamente el rumbo de las cosas, alguien que te muestre que la vida es una tortura, cuando no tienes ni un solo sueño, ni esperanza en nada, ni en nadie, ni siquiera en ti mismo.


**Ok, esta es una completa locura, pero… me dieron la oportunidad de mezclar lo que quisiera y lo primero que vino a mi mente es una conversación entre los mejores personajes que he visto y que se han robado parte de mi alma y con los que más me he identificado, sin más agradecer a las organizadoras del reto por invitarme y decirles que ningún personaje me pertenece y "este fic es ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction" que lo disfruten**

* * *

_**Navidad 2014**_

-Veo que has recuperado tu mirada y tu sonrisa Majestad, ¿al final encontraste lo que andabas buscando?

-Sí, y de la forma menos esperada Zess…

* * *

****FLAS BACK REGINA POV****

_**Fairy Tale Land antes de la maldición**_

La época de Nieve… Sin Leopold cerca y con Blanca huyendo, es más nostálgica aún, no sé por qué el ver la nieve caer y a todas las familias… humanas o no, estando juntas y cuidándose me pone melancólica, bueno, si lo sé, es el hecho de saberme sola… y no sola porque no tenga compañía, tengo a mi padre, al cazador, al espejo, pero todavía tengo este vacío en mi corazón… lo único que alegra mis noches es el sonido de Granny al aullarle a la luna, aunque últimamente ha estado distante, ocultándome algo, bueno, quizá sea solo mi impresión.

La luna, las estrellas, el aroma de la nieve, incluso con el frío que hace salgo al balcón, en medio del bosque que cubre mi castillo logro divisar un movimiento errante, no, espera, no es uno, son dos movimientos, el manto de la noche los cubre y justo antes de que los paralice, un aullido me detiene, es Granny, tiempos sin escucharla, y hoy se arriesga a venir muy cerca del castillo, incluso conociendo los peligros que esto conlleva si no es reconocida a tiempo.

Aviso a todos que no la toquen, sus pasos son dudosos, ella nunca había actuado así en mi cercanía, noto algo diferente, quizá eso es lo que la tiene asustada, sus ojos demuestran más felicidad que nunca, parece darse la vuelta y asumo que se irá, pero me equivoco, está llamando a algo, o a alguien, de entre los matorrales veo un pequeño lobo oscuro, los pasos más dudosos que los de su mayor, su clan ha crecido, y ella me quiere hacer partícipe de su felicidad, yo alzo mi mano pero me alejo, tengo mucho miedo de ser parte de algo, cada persona que ha estado a mi lado ha sufrido, y directa o indirectamente siempre ha sido mi culpa, les sonrío y ambos lobos hacen una reverencia y corren de nuevo hacia las montañas aullando, Granny me comprendió, y esta es su forma de hacerme un poco parte de su felicidad… yo estoy feliz por ella.

-Te quiere mucho- por acto reflejo al escuchar una voz desconocida a mis espaldas lanzo una bola de fuego y en lugar de carbonizarse veo como consume con su mano el fuego y sonríe… que hermosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo has logrado pasar a mi guardia real?, tendré que castigarlos mañana- dije en tono muy serio, pero el extraño aún seguía con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- tu guardia ni siquiera me vio, es muy fácil ser invisible a los ojos humanos, aunque, bueno, tú sí me viste fácilmente… ¿eres acaso del Clan Giou?- y este tipo de qué diablos estará hablando

-¿me estás hablando de algún reino en particular?- me vio con cara de confusión.

-¿Reino? ¿Pero dónde diablos estoy?- fue su automática respuesta a mi pregunta

-¿dónde piensas que estás?-

-¿Acaso esto no es Japón?- Japón, definitivamente no he oído de ese reino en mi vida, este chico está un poco confundido

–Disculpa pero estás en El Bosque Encantado- esa tonalidad de gris debería ser un delito, en ese color de ojos, puedes ver claramente los que le pasa y en este preciso momento el pobre no sabe de qué le estoy hablando -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Pues, sinceramente no lo sé, estaba entrenando y acabando a la vez con unos demonios y una luz extraña me atrajo y acabé en este lugar, ¿en serio estoy en un cuento?- su infantil pregunta me hizo reír, había oído mucho hablar de portales y otros mundos, yo misma usé uno para enviar a mi madre y sé que la maldición oscura de Rumpelstiltskin nos llevaría a otro mundo.

-Ese Japón, ¿es un mundo con magia?, tu eres un mago ¿no es cierto?- esa pregunta lo dejó pensativo

-Soy un demonio, Luka Crosszeria, un Duras de alto rango- fue su respuesta y ni siquiera el nombre lo pude entender bien, asumo que lo comprendió porque agregó –pero puedes llamarme Zess-

-¿Qué es un demonio?- en serio no lo sabía, quizá algo como el oscuro, no lo sé

-Almas oscuras, caídos del cielo, ¿en serio no sabes lo que es un demonio?- yo negué con la cabeza -¿Y un ángel?-

-Quizá es como un hada ¿no?- Su cara en verdad fue cómica.

-Ángeles y demonios, cielo e infierno, vida y muerte- fue toda la explicación que me dio –entonces tampoco sabes que hoy se celebra navidad-

-Mira, como te llames, los cuentos es un presente constante, nosotros no pensamos en la vida o la muerte, no sabemos que hay más allá, ni siquiera estoy segura que exista un más allá-

-Pero sin esa esperanza de vivir después de la vida ¿cómo lo hacen?-

-Cada uno tiene su historia, y la vive de acuerdo a como es, sin remordimientos, y a todo esto ¿qué diablos es Navidad?

-Hoy- yo reviré los ojos y él comprendió –es… un día para pasar en familia, se dan regalos, se abrazan, se dicen cuánto se quieren, comen todos juntos, es… una fecha especial-

-Como un baile de la corte- la verdad no entendía lo que me decía y tenía que asociarlo con algo para comprenderlo

-En… tus bailes, no todos se conocen, no son familia y no necesariamente se quieren, esto es algo diferente, es por amor mmm…- me regresó a ver como quien quiere descubrir algo.

-Regina, mi nombre es Regina y bueno, viéndolo así no es como un baile de la corte, pero entonces ¿cómo es?, cuéntamelo todo- le dije sonriendo como cuando pequeña me describían algo nuevo.

-Ok, las calles se cubren de blanco, pero todas las casas se cubren de colores, todas las personas ponen luces de colores, muñecos, árboles, los decoran con muchos bombillos y compran todo lo que un niño pueda comer en dulces y lo que un adulto pueda comer en carne, hacen unas cenas hermosas y a las 12 de la noche todos se abrazan y se dan regalos, las familias sonríen, y nadie está solo, luego lanzan fuegos artificiales, en ocasiones incluso usan lluvias de estrellas, cantan villancicos y se quedan conversando hasta la madrugada, es una fecha que te recuerda que siempre es mejor dar que recibir- su descripción me hizo querer estar allí, pero de pronto mi mirada se oscureció -¿Qué pasa Regina, no te ha gustado como te lo describí?-

-No es eso, es solo que, lo describes con mucha emoción, seguro tú tienes una hermosa familia con la que compartirlo, yo en cambio, no tengo a nadie para hacerlo, la verdad, la soledad que llevo grabada en mi alma, dudo que alguna vez pueda desaparecer- dije con todo el dolor que sentía reflejándose en mi voz.

-¿Por qué lo dices Regina? Tienes a mucha gente a tu alrededor, puedo sentirlos claramente, a todos en este castillo, son muchos-

-Lo sé, pero son apenas sirvientes, bueno, sé que incluso alguno quizá albergue sentimientos por mí, pero yo no puedo corresponderlos, mi corazón dejó de sentir nada el día en que murió…-

-¿Perdiste a alguien importante para ti?- me dijo mientras yo aguantaba un sollozo, no quería mostrarme débil.

-Cuando era joven y tenía esperanza, mi madre mató a mi verdadero amor, lo hizo en frente de mis ojos, y solo porque ella quería que yo viviera su vida, alcanzara lo que ella no pudo, jamás me dejó ser libre, y desde ahí… bueno, las historias antiguas no traen nada bueno- le dije tratando de sonreír, algo había en este… Zess que me hacía confiar.

-Es verdad que las historias antiguas no nos hacen bien, pero quieras o no, ellas nos hicieron lo que somos, sabes, yo también perdí a alguien hace tiempo, pero mi esperanza sigue viva, yo sé que la veré nuevamente.

-Zess, ¿en serio crees en esas patrañas?, uno muere y todo se ha acabado, es tan simple como eso-

-Quizá si no fuera quien soy, vivido tanto como lo he hecho y visto tantas veces a las mismas personas caminar sobre la tierra, yo aceptara lo que acabas de decir, pero te lo digo como un Duras muy antiguo… la muerte jamás es el final, apenas es el inicio, pero no podrás experimentarlo, mientras no sueltes todas tus memorias-

-Quizá algún día te creeré- fue mi respuesta y él sonrió, ¿será verdad lo que me dice? –Quizá debería dejarlo todo y empezar de nuevo en un reino como el tuyo-

-Si vienes a la Tierra estaré gustoso en enseñarte muchas cosas- quizá es la hora de usar el hechizo de Rumpelstiltskin para ir a un mundo sin magia.

-Tengo una forma de hacerlo, pero no sé si iré a tu mundo- en verdad no lo sabía –¿cómo podré reconocerlo?-

-Bueno, antes que nada es un mundo sin magia- eso calzaba, de acuerdo a la descripción –hay muchos continentes y miles de personas, existen muchas máquinas nuevas y la comida es muy buena, deberías visitarlo, en serio –quizá sí sea ese al mundo al que iríamos con la maldición oscura.

-Intentaré algo, solo que no sé si será tu mundo al que iré, tu deberás reconocerlo – le dije, aunque es complicado que él pueda distinguir la magia.

-Eso es fácil Regina, dame ese anillo que llevas, si en cinco años no llegas a mi mundo, yo vendré a dejártelo- perder el único recuerdo de Daniel no me era grato, pero bueno, confío en Zess, por eso se lo di y a cambio él me dio un trozo de su cabello, con el cual yo podría conjurarlo fácilmente, ahora tenía una esperanza… quizá un final feliz.

* * *

_**Storybrooke, primera navidad en este mundo**_

Luego de tantos problemas logré recuperar y lanzar la maldición oscura, este era un mundo sin magia como bien lo dijo Rumpelstiltskin, así que no podría conjurar a Zess, lo único que podía era confiar… algo nuevo para la Reina Malvada que jamás confió en nadie, pero este era un nuevo inicio, como dijo Zess, solo podré experimentar un nuevo inicio si suelto todas mis memorias.

-Al final lo lograste Regina- escuché una voz familiar a mis espaldas y volteé sonriendo –Este era mi último año y yo estaba buscando la forma de regresar al bosque encantado- Zess me sonrió de igual forma y me entregó mi anillo.

-Gracias Zess, y bueno, sí, lo logré, me demoré un poco porque no terminaba de decidirme, pero al final estoy aquí- por toda respuesta me entregó un globo de cristal y yo lo miré sin comprenderlo.

-Agítalo- así lo hice y pude ver como en un hermoso lago caía algo como nieve –Es hermoso, ¿Qué es?-

-Una esfera de navidad, es un regalo – de seguro mi mirada fue graciosa por la risa que escuché –Es una de las cosas que se hacen por Navidad Regina, se dan regalos y se disfruta de una cena-

-Bueno, pues no tengo nada especial, pero si quieres podemos cenar lo que he preparado Zess- sin decir nada más se acercó a la mesa y me pidió un bowl en el que puso algo parecido a ensalada –¿Qué es eso?-

-Ensalada de fruta en almíbar- no es algo que haya comido antes, pero sabe muy bien –Está muy bueno Zess, pero el postre es al final-

-Yo solo lo puse en el bowl, no te dije que te lo comieras- me dijo riendo como quien quiere picarme, por mucho menos que eso hubiera incinerado a cualquiera, pero Zess me trae mucha calma.

-Que graciosito, mejor cuéntame lo bueno de este mundo-

Comimos entre risas mientras Zess me comentaba cómo funcionaba cada electrodoméstico, la verdad es que a fuerza de usarlos había aprendido, pero había algunas herramientas que nunca usé, salimos a comprar más juegos de los que había visto en mi vida y pasamos hasta pasadas las 11 jugando, ya cuando daban las doce Zess se acercó y me abrazó –Feliz Navidad Regina, me alegro que hayas confiado y ahora te des una nueva oportunidad- y sin más desapareció de mi vista tan rápido como había llegado.

* * *

_**Storybrooke Navidad 17 años después de llegado a este mundo**_

-¿Cómo te ha tratado este mundo Regina?- esa voz… -Pensé que jamás te vería de nuevo- le dije con mezcla de tristeza y alegría.

-Lo lamento, he estado ocupado cuidando de alguien-

-Tu familia- me miró como tratando de decirlo con la mirada

-Algo parecido- la pregunta de seguro se me vio reflejada en el rostro porque continuó – Cuando te conocí te pregunté si eras del clan Giou porque son los únicos humanos que había conocido con poderes del tipo de los tuyos, yo debía haber sido siempre su enemigo, pero un día conocí a Yuki, una chica que rompió todos mis esquemas, como siervo del Rey Demonio, mi cercanía con Yuki era imposible, pero eso nunca me detuvo, su bondad y su capacidad de sentir lo que los demás sentían siempre me atrajo, no podía entender como alguien podía tener tanta bondad en su interior, y es que siendo la representación de toda la maldad, era lo más lógico que la bondad me intrigara, más aún una tan pura, nuestra cercanía cada vez fue mayor y un día se afianzó en un hermoso amor, como demonio, yo no sabía lo que eso significaba, pero fue Yuki con su calma, quien me explicó todo lo que iba sintiendo y a pesar de mi inconstancia y frialdad, la relación se dio.

Pero cuando todo parecía perfecto, ella se sacrificó sin titubear y aceptó su misión como la luz de Dios, dejándome solo, esperando al día que volviera.

-Zess, ¿en serio me estás hablando de volverla a ver? Ella murió y tú, como demonio según todo lo que he leído, no podrás verla en el paraíso- su risa me sacó de mis casillas- ¿y qué es tan gracioso?

-Yo no la pienso ver en el paraíso- me dijo aun riendo - y es en serio, la he visto de nuevo, bueno, un tanto cambiada, pero sé que es ella, son sus ojos, es su sonrisa, su forma de ser, inclusive sus poderes; Regina, el alma no muere, solo lo hace el cuerpo, y el amor verdadero, como tú lo llamas, tiene la capacidad de reconocerse a través de los tiempos, e incluso los mundos, no te des por vencida, vine porque he sentido que has cambiado, la fuerza y esperanza que en ti brillaba cuando llegaste a esta tierra se está apagando, te vine a ver porque necesitaba traerte esperanza nuevamente, en esta tierra, las leyes de los cuentos no rigen Regina, tú eres dueña de tu destino y tu final feliz puede llegar de la forma que menos lo esperes, de seguro en otra envoltura, a veces incluso parecerá imposible, pero si estás atenta… podrás reconocerlo, no lo olvides Regina-

-Pero ¿qué diablos ha pasado?- fue lo que dije al verme en la mañana y usando una de mis pijamas, no recuerdo haberme ido a dormir, lo último que recuerdo fue mi conversación con… -oh no!, no, no, no! Solo eso me faltaba, estoy loca conversando con demonios imaginarios, debo ir a ver a Archie, maldito grillo, pero es una buena consciencia.

* * *

_**Storybrooke, Navidad 30 años después de llegado a este mundo**_

-Te ves diferente- oh, no, no de nuevo, se supone que el grillo me quitó las alucinaciones que tengan que ver con demonios y reencarnaciones – ¿Acaso no me piensas saludar?- si no le hago caso desaparecerá –Regina, no soy una alucinación, la vez anterior te quedaste dormida mientras te contaba de Yuki, bueno, de cómo es Yuki ahora-

-Me confundiste en el peor momento, me abandonaste durante más de diez años y ahora vienes a decirme que me quedé dormida… ¿quién diablos te crees que eres?- dije todo de carrerilla sin pararme a pensarlo

-Bueno… bueno, esperaba solo un hola pero no me quejo del recibimiento- me dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-No te me acerques, es más desaparece que apenas eres una alucinación- eso lo hizo reírse a mandíbula batiente, en verdad estos días lo que menos quería era ver a Zess, él me confundía y yo ya de por sí estaba lo suficientemente confundida.

-¿Estás molesta por algo majestad?- esa forma de decirlo me hacía pensar en la única persona que logra sacarme de mis casillas- ok, solo venía a decirte feliz navidad, aunque estás algo molesta, mira Regina, no sé lo que te está pasando pero sinceramente, en este mundo, la única dueña de tu destino y decisiones eres tú, como te lo dije mil veces, solo déjalo ser, al final hasta puede que solo te estés ahogando en un vaso de agua por no aceptar lo que tu corazón ya ha decidido desde hace tiempo- y dicho eso me dio un beso en la frente y desapareció.

****FIN FLASH BACK****

* * *

-Sabía que eso era lo que te tenía como loca la vez anterior que vine a verte… ¿lo has aceptado ya?

-Al parecer me lo dieron aceptando, mi hijo y sus planes, luego todo parecía perdido, después una sonrisa y al final no sé cómo acabaron sus cosas en mi casa y están con sus padres en el jardín arreglado todo para esta noche.

-Wow, esa sonrisa es única, en serio que encontraste a tu amor perdido ¿he?

-Sí Zess, y como bien dijiste, solo tuve que estar atenta para ver y reconocer a mi amor verdadera- Zess se acercó con una sonrisa y me dio un beso en la mejilla, junto a su sonrisa que desde siempre me robó el aliento, un demonio con todas las de ley.

-Me alegra Regina, nos veremos en algún otro momento y Feliz Navidad- me dijo mientras escuchábamos pasos acercarse y antes de que aparezca alguien en el umbral de la puerta desapareció dejándome una boba sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

-¿Con quién hablabas Regina?- escuché decirlo con una voz de pocos amigos

-Con tu hada madrina- le dije sin pensarlo mucho

-Regina el Hada Madrina de mi casa es Azul, además que no se viste con cuero negro apretado ni pone esa sonrisa en tu rostro… además si tú estabas hablando mínimo debería ser tú hada madrina, no la mía- me dijo con la mejor de las suspicacias y con enojo en su mirada, en serio sus celos eran lo peor y mejor de su personalidad.

-Entonces es tu hada de Navidad porque fue quien me convenció de venir a este mundo, darme una oportunidad con Henry y aceptarte en mi vida- eso si puso una mirada extraña en su rostro.

-Todo eso lo hicieron mi madre, Archie y yo por mi cuenta y tú lo sabes bien- a lo que no pude más que sonreír y dejarla muy confundida en la sala, a los pocos segundos la escuché siguiéndome y gritando mi nombre- Regina!

-Conténtate con saber que tienes un demonio que hizo todo esto posible- Salimos por la puerta y vimos a todos en la mesa del jardín listos para comer con una iluminación muy colorida, cortesía de Mary Margaret

-Mamá, muérdago- gritó Henry a lo que ambas alzamos la cabeza para verlo, en lo profundo de las estrellas pude distinguir la mirada de Zess y su voz en mi mente –Te dije que en este mundo los finales felices dependen de uno Regina-

-Gracias Zess, dije en apenas un susurro que fue hábilmente escuchado y replicado por Emma

-¿Qué has dicho Regina?

-Que te calles y me beses joven celópata- y con un beso corté su réplica de una vez por todas robándole todas las ganas de seguir averiguando algo

-No te salvarás de que sepa quien estuvo contigo hace un momento Regina- yo reí sin poder contenerme, en verdad esto era lo que tanto deseaba mientras veía la nieve caer desde mi balcón en el castillo hace tanto tiempo… tanto, que parece una vida diferente.

* * *

**Espero abucheos, tomatazos e insultos… no ya en serio, necesitaba hacer algo así, son mis personajes favoritos… por cierto, feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo**

**Suerte a todos en el Reto**


End file.
